


What I've done

by Road1985



Series: The end is only the start of a new episode [1]
Category: Glee, Grimm (TV), Suits (TV), Supernatural, The Night Shift (TV 2014), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Hurt, M/M, universo transformers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autobots y Decepticons están peleando por nuestro mundo, intentando ganar una guerra milenaria. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, unos cuantos personajes (de fandoms distintos) intentan llevar su vida normal, intentando sobrevivir a las peleas de los transformes y sobrevivir a ellas.</p><p>Esta es una compilación de lo que ocurriría en la vida de diferentes personajes, en diferentes fandoms, si estuvieran en medio de esta guerra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I've done

Harvey se despertó aquel día con dolor de cabeza. Llevaba con malestar toda la semana, aunque si lo pensaba bien, hacía ya demasiado que no se sentía realmente bien y se preguntó si era por culpa de su guerra personal con Mike. Tal vez los remordimientos eran más fuertes de lo que pensaba. Sabía el motivo, sabía cuál era la solución y también sabía que no podía hacer tal y como estaban las cosas. 

\- Levántate.

Aunque reconoció sin problemas la voz de Mike, le cogió sorpresa verlo entrar como un torbellino, cabreado, casi colérico, como si estuviera dispuesto a obligarle a ponerse en pie y golpearle. Harvey se preguntó si eso era lo que había creado, si había cambiado tanto a Mike que lo había convertido en un hombre lleno de odio hacia él, con ganas de venganza, dispuesto a todo por vencerle, por destruirle incluso.

\- ¿Has venido a pelearte conmigo? ¿O debería esperar a que me la claves por la espalda? Ese parece más tu estilo.

Se odiaba por hablarle así, sobretodo después de todo lo que habían compartido, de trabajar codo con codo durnate tanto tiempo y de haber desarrollado una relación tan… ni siquiera sabía como decirlo sin reconocer lo que trataba de ocultar con todas sus fuerzas. 

Pero Mike tenía que aprender. Tenía que darse cuenta que había batallas que no podía ganar y que por mucho que se tratara de él, por mucho que fuera Harvey, su mentor, quien le había llevado a donde se encontraba ahora. Harvey no iba a tener compasión, porque ningún otro abogado al que Mike se enfrentara la iba a tener.

\- Si no hubiera hecho lo que hice, - Comenzó a decir Harvey, sabiendo ya lo que quería saber Mike y porque estaba allí, tan enfurecido. - Logan hubiera contratado un investigador privado para destripar toda tu tapadera.

\- ¿Y qué? – Bramó Mike.

\- Ya sabes lo que hubiera pasado. Yo te disparé en las rodillas, para que él no te disparara en la cara. De nada, por cierto.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Harvey? – Mike apretó los puños y clavó la mirada en Harvey con tanta fuerza que casi le imaginó capaz de cualquier cosa. - Voy a pasar de agradecerte nada e iré directamente a la parte en la que te digo que eres una mierda.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Mike? Estoy un poco cansado de escuchar eso.   
Harvey se puso en pie y dio la vuelta a su escritorio para poder ponerse frente a Mike y mirarle a los ojos, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Lo echaba de menos, aunque se iba a decir a Mike

\- ¿En que te convierte amenazar a ese restaurante con presentar cargos criminales contra ellos, Harvey? Te mereces que alguien presentara cargos criminales contra ti por lo que has estado haciendo a ese restaurante. – Había tanto odio en el tono de la voz del muchacho. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar así y le dolía ver que había conseguido sacar lo peor del muchacho en tan poco tiempo.

\- No te importó cuando lo hicimos hace siete meses al tío de Leeds.

Mike negó con la cabeza.

\- Hace siete meses no estabas mintiendo a alguien sobre mí.

\- No he mentido y hace siete meses tu estabas a este lado, por amor de dios. 

\- Así que de eso se trata. – Mike dejó salir una carcajada amarga. - No puedes soportar que me marchara de aquí y que tenga existo sin ti.

\- ¿Sin mí? Yo te creé. Sin mí, no eres nada.

\- Precisamente. Eso es lo que tu crees, por eso me marché.

\- Y una mierda. No me eches la culpa de tu marcha. Te fuiste porque necesitabas alimentar tu enorme ego.

\- ¿Ego? ¿Mi ego? Si me hubiera quedado sabes lo que hubiera quedado pensando sobre mi cabeza para el resto de mi vida.

\- Precisamente por eso te dije que te fueras a un sitio donde nadie te conociera. – Todavía le dolía haber dicho aquello y el miedo que había provocado en él, la idea de que Mike le hubiera tomado la palabra y se hubiera marchado a un lugar recóndito del país. Pero no lo dejó ver, no iba a mostrarse débil frente a Mike ahora, no cuando estaban echando un pulso y no quería perder, no ahora. - Pero te quedaste aquí, así que esa mierda se quedó sobre tu cabeza, donde estaba y yo evité que te manchara.

\- Me da igual lo que creas que paraste. Vas a ir a ver a Walter Gillis y vas a hacer las cosas bien.

\- Ya están bien. Se ha terminado. Has perdido, Mike

\- Nada ha terminado, Harvey. Esto no va a quedar así.

Mike se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse después de haber dicho todo lo que tenía que decir cuando el primer temblor hizo que todo se detuviera de pronto. Nueva York no era ciudad de terremotos.

Harvey miró por la ventana, había una columna de humo a lo lejos y dos manchas negras chocando una con otra, acercándose a velocidad imposible. Rebotaban de un edificio a otro, chocaban, los cristales salían volando en todas direcciones y otras dos manchas, mucho más cercanas, chocaron contra otro edificio, hicieron que hasta los cimientos temblaran y atravesaron la pared del edificio de enfrente, destrozando unas oficinas que Harvey conocía desde hacía años. En cuestión de segundos, aquel piso quedó reducido a escombros.

\- ¿Qué coño… - Comenzó a decir Harvey.

Dio un paso hacia la ventana, como si así pudiera ver mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad. De pronto, el sol iluminó el cuerpo de aquellas cosas y Harvey pudo ver que eran metálicas, con formas casi humanoides, como si de dos enormes robots enfrentándose en un combate a muerte se trataran.

Allí estaban, dos criaturas imposibles, sacadas de un comic o una película de ciencia ficción, peleando, destrozando todo a su paso y que se acercaban peligrosamente hacia su edificio.

Se dio la vuelta y buscó a Mike con la mirada. Su antiguo asociado había salido del despacho y se encaminaba ya pasillo adelante. 

\- ¡Mike! – Gritó llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en el pasillo en ese momento. 

Incluso Donna se levantó de su sitio, sorprendida por el tono extremadamente alterado de su jefe. Mike se detuvo en seco, se dio la vuelta y lo miró sin moverse de donde estaba.

Todo pasó en cuestión de seguidos, tan rápido que Harvey no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, de decirle a Mike que se agachara o que echara a correr. El combate entre aquellos dos monstruos de metal llegó hasta Pearson & Specter sin que nadie pudiera ponerse a cubierto o protegerse.

Los dos robots siguieron golpeándose, como si no hubiera nada a su alrededor, ni muebles que salían volando, paredes que destrozaban en cuestión de segundos ni gente gritando y tratando de huir.

Una de las dos criaturas chocó contra las ventana de su despacho y las hizo estallar en mil pedazos. La mitad de su enorme cuerpo se introdujo en su despacho y lanzó su mesa por los aires, llevándose consigo todo lo que encontró a su paso, incluyendo el cuerpo de Harvey. 

Harvey no supo cuanto tiempo quedó inconsciente bajó los restos de su mesa de mil doscientos dólares, pero cuando volvió en si y su cerebro fue capaz de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, supuso que no había sido mucho, porque, por lo que podía escuchar, las dos criaturas, si es que eran las mismas y no otras, seguían golpeándose, en el edificio de enfrente.

Apartó los restos del tablón que un minuto antes había sido mesa y se limpió el polvo que había caído sobre él. Se puso en pie se echó una mirada rápida para comprobar si tenía algo roto. Notó un reguero caliente cayendo por su mejilla. Lo tocó, era sangre, tenía un corte, pero no parecía nada preocupante. No le dolía nada más, al menos no demasiado, aunque su cuerpo estaba bastante magullado por el golpe recibido. Sin embargo, no podía quejarse, tal y como veía que había quedado el resto de su despacho, la cosa podía haberle ido mucho peor y sin duda los restos de su mesa le habían salvado la vida.

Estaba aturdido y si antes le dolía la cabeza, ahora parecía tener un grupo de heavy metal dando su mejor concierto. Apenas podía escuchar, un terrible pitido se había clavado en el fondo de su cabeza y tuvo que concentrarse en lo que ocurría a su alrededor para ser consciente de lo sucedido realmente.

Dio un par de pasos por su despacho y llegó hasta la puerta, se sujetó un momento, casi podía notar que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y tenía ganas de vomitar; pero en seguida se sintió bien, lo suficiente para ver como había quedado el pasillo, que casi parecía un campo de batalla devastado por una bomba atómica.

Vio gente moverse, saliendo de los escombros de cachos de pared, puertas y cristales. Incluso había algunos muebles, mesas y estanterías, libros destrozados ardiendo. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y se encaminó a ayudar a alguno de los heridos que trataban de salir de los restos del mobilario.

Respiró aliviado al ver a Donna. Su secretaría había quedado a salvo gracias a su cubículo, que casi había quedado intacto. La ayudó a salir y dejó que ella le abrazara, mientras se desahogaba y lloraba por los nervios.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Nos han atacado como en el 11-S? – Preguntó ella un poco más tranquila ahora.

\- Creo que no ha sido un ataque terrorista. Al menos no uno humano.

\- ¿Cómo que no humano?

Harvey no pudo contestar a la pregunta de Donna, porque no sabía como contestar, tal vez él era el único que había visto a los dos monstruos metálicos chocar contra el edificio, tal vez le consideraban un loco por hablar del tema.

\- Dios mío Harvey, esa cosa, lo que haya sido ha chocado contra la oficina y mira como ha dejado del pasillo. Desde mi escondite he visto gente volar por los aires y quedar sepultada por mesas y puertas.

\- ¿Dónde está Mike? – Preguntó de golpe Harvey al recordar ese momento en que Mike se había dado la vuelta y se le había quedado mirando cuando le había llamado.

No había sido más que un segundo, un instante, un intercambio de miradas en el que Harvey hubiera deseado poder echar el tiempo atrás y hacer que Mike no dejara su despacho, no se diera la vuelta con ese resentimiento que les había hecho a los dos decir unas cosas que realmente no sentían. 

Miró al pasillo, destrozado, con gente moviéndose, entrando en oficinas que estaban en mejor estado y que en cuestión de segundos se habían convertido en improvisados hospitales.

\- Donna, ¿Dónde está Mike? – Volvió a preguntar Harvey zarandeando ligeramente a su secretaria para que dejara de sollozara y se centrara en lo que le estaba diciendo. – Estaba en el pasillo, lo vi, aquí en el pasillo antes del ataque. ¿Dónde está?

\- Mike estaba… dios mío, es cierto, le vi justo antes de… oh, dios mío, Harvey. Mike está ahí.  
Donna señaló a un montón de escombros, lo que cinco minutos antes era una puerta, lo que quedaba de una mesa con sus cajones, varias patas de sillas y papeles, cientos, miles de papeles tirados o que todavía volaban por los aires.

Si había alguien ahí, sus condiciones no debían ser las mejores y si además, no había salid todavía, entonces no estaba consciente o incluso algo peor.

Harvey soltó el cuerpo de Donna de pronto y con violencia que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio y echó a correr hacia la montaña de restos. 

Si le había ocurrido algo Mike, si estaba muerto no se lo perdonaría en su vida. Si estaba herido, inconsciente, si tenía algo roto… sabía que sería su culpa por aquella maldita discusión, por haber querido ser más fuerte que él, porque haber puesto tanto empeño en demostrarte que era su alfa, que no había superado a su mentor. Maldito orgullo masculino.

\- ¡Mike! – Comenzó a vociferar mientras comenzaba a mover un enorme pedazo de puerta. - ¡Mike! ¿Puedes oírme?

El pasillo era muy largo y aunque recordaba donde estaba Mike cuando había ocurrido la explosión, si su cuerpo había salido disparado en alguna dirección, ahora podía estar en cualquier parte, bajo cualquiera de los cascotes que Harvey tenía a su alrededor.

\- Mike. Vamos muchacho, dime dónde estás. Dame alguna señal, un sonido.

Había gente a su alrededor moviéndose y habría dado cualquier cosa por pedirle a todos que le ayudaran, que dejaran lo que estaban haciendo para buscar a Mike. Pero algo le decía que no era el único que estaba desaparecido bajo los restos, ni el único herido. Vio a sus compañeros, abogados y asociados, cargando con gente herida, inconsciente, que no se movía. Por mucho que Mike fuera quien más le preocupaba y el único a quien deseaba salvar, no podía obligar, ni siquiera pedir a nadie que dejara lo que estaba haciendo para ayudarle.

\- Mike. ¡Mike!

Un gemido, escuchó un gemido entre todo el desastre y los gritos y llantos, un gemido que podía provenir de cualquier persona, pero que él tan solo quería que perteneciera a una sola persona. Siguió el sonido cuando volvió a escucharlo un poco más delante de donde él se encontraba, bajo lo que quedaba de la mesa del despacho contiguo al suyo. Levantó los restos de una estantería y tiró a un lado una pila de libros y un ordenador que chisporroteó al caer al suelo.

Ahí había una pierna y un brazo, pero el resto del cuerpo estaba atrapado por una puerta, bloqueada al mismo tiempo por parte de una librería, que Harvey reconoció en seguida como la que estaba en su despacho.

Quien estuviera debajo de todo aquello era un hombre, por traje que llevaba puesto, aunque no pudiera ver su rostro. La esperanza de que se tratara de Mike y saber que estaba vivo por un nuevo gemido que le escuchó pronunciar, hizo que su corazón se acelerara y por muy cansado que estuviera por todo lo que había ocurrido en un espacio de tiempo tan corto, siguiera luchando para sacar su cuerpo de ahí.

\- Aguanta un poco más, Mike. voy a sacarte de ahí, te lo prometo.

Tras varios intentos en los que tan solo consiguió hacerse daño en las manos y la maldita estantería no se movió, logró echarla a un lado, cayendo con ella y quedando sentado en el suelo, con el pecho ardiendo por terrible esfuerzo. No podía moverse, no podía levantarse y empezaba a pensar que tal vez si se había lastimado algo, un par de costillas que le apretaban el costado. 

Pero no pensó en ello, tenía la vista puesta en Mike… porque ese cuerpo pertenecía a Mike, tenía que ser él, de lo contrario, viendo como estaba el resto del pasillo, las opciones de encontrar a alguien más, vivo ahí abajo, eran extremadamente pequeñas.

Se puso de nuevo en pie y miró sus manos un momento, estaban llenas de cortes por las astillas de la puerta, se las frotó, escocían, pero una vez más o menos limpias volvió a coger la puerta y luchó para levantarla. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que una puerta pesara tanto y apenas pudo verla hasta que estaba a punto de darse por vencido y pedir ayuda.

Pero de pronto, la puerta se deslizó a un lado y dejó a la vista un cuerpo que ahora estaba seguro pertenecía a Mike. Su rostro quedó a la vista aunque su brazo izquierdo estaba sepultado por otro pedazo de… de algo que un rato antes había sido mobiliario de la oficina.

\- Mike, Mike. ¿Puedes oírme?

Tomó el rostro de su antiguo asociado entre sus manos y lo acarició intentando no moverlo por si tenía algúna conmoción o si se había hecho daño en el cuello. Tenía la cara sucia, entre polvo y sangre seca. Además, había una brecha en su frente que no paraba de sangrar. Harvey sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo, uno que todavía estaba más o menos limpio y lo llevó hasta la cara del muchacho.

Mike gimió una vez más y movió la cabeza intentando deshacerse del pañuelo. Tal vez no estaba consciente, pero al menos sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. 

Harvey se fijó en lo que faltaba a poder liberar todo su cuerpo; después de todo lo que había hecho, no parecía muy difícil mover el resto de los cascotes que cubrían el cuerpo de Mike. tardó cinco minutos más en hacerlo y una vez conseguido, buscó heridas visibles o huesos fuera de lugar en el cuerpo de MIike, antes moverlo tenía que estar seguro de que no le haría más daño del que había sufrido ya.

Pronto encontró la mancha de sangre en le costado de la camisa de Mike, le levantó la ropa y vio el corte, bastante feo y profundo. Una astilla bastante grande estaba ahí clavada. La tocó y Mike protestó, no sabía nada de medicina, si la sacaba, probablemente le provocaría una hemorragia.

\- Que alguien llame a una ambulancia. – Dijo en voz alta esperando que alguien le escuchar ay le hiciera caso.

\- ¿Una? – Dijo un hombre, al que había visto alguna vez por la oficina pero del que no sabía el nombre. – Estamos hasta arriba de heridos, Specter, se que él necesita ayuda, - Dijo el hombre señalando a Mike con la cabeza. – Pero por lo que he visto por aquí, necesitaremos unas treinta o cuarenta ambulancias.

\- ¿Alguien ha llamado a urgencias, a la policía o a quien pueda ayudarnos?

\- Specter, no eres el líder del gabinete de crisis. – El hombre estaba levantando una puerta caída que bloqueaba la entrada a uno de los despachos. – Tu nombre en la puerta de la oficina no significaba nada ahora. ¿Has visto esas cosas peleando por la ciudad? Las llaman transformes… lo que quiera que eso signifique. La ayuda está en camino, así que ayúdame…

\- Tengo que ocuparme de él. – Harvey se arrodilló de nuevo hacia Mike. tenía que llevarle a un sitio seguro y sobretodo más limpio si quería evitar que las heridas de Mike se infectaran.

Le cogió el brazos y sabía que eso iba a doler, pero era la única forma de sacarlo de toda esa basura. Mike protestó y trató de revolverse, pero estaba demasiado débil, como para hacer nada. ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. Harvey lo apretó contra él y regresó a su despacho. 

Donna ya estaba dentro, limpiando el sofá, que misteriosamente había quedado casi intacto. Harvey tendió el cuerpo Mike lo más cuidadosamente que pudo y se arrodilló junto a él. Le comprobó el pulso, era acelerado, demasiado para ser normal; probablemente la herida en su costado no le dejaba respirar con normalidad, tal vez la herida en la cabeza era más seria de lo que pensaba o a lo mejor tenía algo roto. 

Había tantas posibilidades; sumadas a los robots gigantes, a los ruidos provenientes del exterior; se estaba llevando una guerra a cabo y dos de esas cosas habían acabado con su oficina. ¿Qué podían hacer unos cuantos más? Había tanto en lo que pensar, que el dolor de cabeza empezaba a hacerse más intenso.

\- ¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera Harvey? – Dijo Donna mirando por la ventana, observando los incendios que había por todas partes y las batallas que parecían tener lugar entre los enormes robots que parecían transformarse en vehículos y aviones. - ¿Crees que los servicios de emergencia llegarán a tiempo?

Cuando Harvey no dijo nada, Donna se dio la vuelta, consciente de que había dicho demasiado teniendo en cuenta el estado de Mike. Pero su jefe no se había dado cuenta, ni si quiera le había escuchado. Toda su atención estaba puesta en Mike.

\- Se que seguramente no puedes escucharme, pero lo siento. Siento haber sido un maldito testarudo con todo esto de… ¿A quién quiero engañar? Me importa una mierda, Gillis o si Logan deja de ser nuestro cliente. – Se movió por instinto y cogió la mano de Mike, la apretó lentamente, asegurándose de no hacerle daño, por si tenía algo lastimado. – Nadie esperaba este maldito ataque alienígena lo que sean, pero te he puesto en peligro. De no ser por mi comportamiento… 

Harvey guardó silencio y se quedó tan solo mirando a Mike. Acarició su mejilla, todavía sucia por el polvo levantado. Bajó toda aquella porquería estaba la piel de Mike.

\- Deberíamos quitarle esa ropa sucia. Podría infectar la herida y encontrar algo para cortar la hemorragia. Es posible que alguno de los botiquines todavía estén sin tocar. Allí debería haber vendas y…

\- Donna.

\- También necesitaríamos algún tipo de manta y algo que haga las veces del almohada para que recueste la cabeza.

\- Donna. Basta. – Sin separarse de Mike, Harvey agarró la mano de su amiga y la apretó con fuerza hasta que ella le miró a los ojos. – Ve a buscar lo que necesites. Yo me quedo con él hasta que llegue la ambulancia.

Donna asintió, se levantó y tras recogerse el pelo para que no le molestara salió del despacho. Por fin estaban solos, por fin Harvey podía dejarse llevar por el miedo acumulado durante demasiado rato ya. Se cubrió la cara con las manos un momento y luego volvió a coger la mano de Mike, mientras con la otra apretaba el pañuelo ya casi completamente rojo, contra el abdomen del muchacho; si los servicios de emergencia, tal vez Mike se estuviera demasiado débil para recuperarse.

\- Eres demasiado cabezota como para rendirte, Mike. - Acarició su frente, cubierta de sudor, probablemente, ya estaba sufriendo alguna infección. – Sólo son unos enormes robots luchando por medio de la ciudad. Si no quieres escucharme, me parece bien, pero… Joder, no pensé que hablar contigo cuando estuvieras inconsciente iba a ser tan complicado. Tienes razón, me sentó muy mal que te fueras; me dejaste tirado después de todo lo que había hecho por ti y ¿a cambio de qué? ¿De más dinero? ¿De poder ascender en la empresa? No eres un tipo codicioso, le dinero no te mueve, quieres ayudar a los demás. ¿De verdad es eso lo que haces trabajando para ese Jonathan? ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? No eres el mismo últimamente y no solo por nuestra guerra sin sentido. Estás cansado, trabajas más horas de las que nunca trabajaste conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que vuelvas conmigo? Si tengo que decirte algo, si quieres escuchar algo para volver… - Se echó a reír, se sentía tan estúpido hablando con alguien probablemente no era capaz de escucharle. Pero ya llevaba demasiado tiempo intentando ser sincero, haciendo todo posible para ir a casa de Mike, llamar a la puerta y decirle lo que estaba diciendo ahora, que prefirió soltarlo ahora todo de golpe. – Has cambiado mi vida, Mike. desde el mismo momento en que entraste en esa habitación de hotel diciendo que estabas escapando de la policía… ¿Quién más sería capaz de decirme eso y luego conseguir el trabajo de asociado? Eres único Mike, único y… - 

Miró hacia la puerta, las cosas no estaban como para que estuviera escuchando su conversación. Allí estaban los equipos de rescate, había médicos, bomberos y militares. Entre todos iban sacando a los heridos de la oficina.

Harvey se acercó a la puerta y llamó la atención de dos policías, que a su vez avisaron a un médico que entró con ellos en el despacho.

\- Tened cuidado, está malherido. Tiene una astilla clavada en el abdomen, no se la he sacado por miedo a…

\- No se preocupe, señor…

\- Specter, Harvey Specter.

\- No se preocupe entonces, señor Specter, nosotros nos ocupamos desde aquí.

Harvey se quitó de en medio y les dejó hacer cuando le sacaron la astilla, pero se arrodilló y alargó la mano para que Mike pudiera apretársela cuando gritó por el dolor. Eso y el agotamiento volvieron a dejarlo casi completamente inconsciente, pero no soltó su mano y no lo hizo ni cuando lo bajaron a la calle, ni cuando entraron en la ambulancia. Parecía que Harvey y Mike se habían convertido en un solo ser.

Por el camino hasta el hospital, Harvey miró el estado en el que había quedado la ciudad con el ataque de los robots gigantes. 

\- ¿De dónde han salido esas cosas? – Escuchó decir a uno de los médicos en la ambulancia.

\- Dicen que se trata de una guerra entre ellos y que La Tierra es su campo de batalla. – Le contestó el conductor.

\- Joder, tío, esta toda la ciudad patas arriba. ¿Has visto como se transforma en coches y animales metálicos?

\- A unos parece que todavía les importamos, no se, es como si intentaran alejar la lucha de las ciudades, pero los otros, joder, esas bestias de metal disfrutan destrozándolo todo a su paso.

El resto del camino hasta el hospital, Harvey tan sólo hizo caso a Mike, a su respiración, a su estado, a asegurarse que no empeorara. Una vez allí, tuvo que dejar que se lo llevaran los médicos al quirófano para que pudieran terminar de cerrarle la herida del costado y hacerle las pruebas necesarias para comprobar que no tenía nada más.

Los minutos pasaron demasiado lentos, aunque cuando quiso darse cuenta, Harvey llevaba dando vueltas en la sala de espera casi dos horas y nadie le había dicho nada. Pensó en avisar a alguien sobre donde se encontraba Mike y lo que le había ocurrido, pero entonces se dio cuenta que no había nadie, ni padres, ni su abuela y en cuanto a Rachel; no comprendía exactamente porque, pero quería contarle nada, no quería que fuera ella la que estuviera al lado de la cama de Mike cuando el muchacho despertara.

Había visto como ella miraba a Logan, como Logan se comportaba cerca de ella, había algo entre ellos, algo que nunca había muerto, algo que había vuelto a la vida ahora que se habían reencontrado. Durante los últimos días, Rachel había intentado mantenerse alejada de su antiguo amante, como si intentara no estar cerca de él. 

Ignoraba si había ocurrido algo entre ellos o estaba a punto de pesar, pero estaba demasiado cansado, había pasado algo horrible en la ciudad, en el mundo entero, como ser racional y llamar a la novia de Mike, en lugar de hacer que todo el tiempo que había tenido para pensar, mereciera realmente la pena. 

Así que cuando el médico apareció en la sala de espera, el mismo que había atendido a Mike en su despacho y le preguntó por el familiar más cerca de Mike; Harvey dijo que no había nadie, que no había podido habar con su novia y que él era el más cercano.

Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. De pronto todo se quedó en silencio. Todo el barullo del resto del hospital desaparecieron, como si esa habitación, fuera un lugar apartado, lejos del delirio en el que estaba inmersa la ciudad, el caos… todo eso quedaba fuera de la habitación de Mike.

Harvey cogió una silla que estaba junto a la ventana y la acercó a la cama. Se sentó y se quedó ahí, de brazos cruzados, con las palabras que le había dicho el médico sobre el estado de Mike en su cabeza.

\- Hemos detenido la hemorragia, pero ha perdido mucha sangre; le mantendremos vigilado porque estará bastante débil durante unos días. Hemos visto que tenía un hombro dislocado, pero no se nada grave que no cure unos cuantos días de baja. Tiene que saber, señor Specter, que de no ser por usted, seguramente Mike no lo habría conseguido.

Cuando escuchó a Mike removerse y protestar por lo dolorido que estaba todo su cuerpo, cualquier otra cosa desapareció de su mente. Se acercó la cama con la esperanza de verlo despertar y poder creer que lo peor había pasado ya.

\- ¿Y qué? – Preguntó de pronto, Mike, al mismo tiempo que por fin, abría los ojos.

Durante unos segundos le constó enfocar donde se encontraba y darse cuenta que estaba en el hospital y que tenía una vía en el brazo, además, una venga, apretando con fuerza su hombro izquierdo y el costado le dolía a rabiar.

\- Mike, estás hasta arriba de calmantes. 

\- No has terminado la frase. – Mike apretó los ojos un momento e intentó moverse, pero no pudo hacerlo y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. ¿Soy único y qué?

\- ¿Me has escuchado? Estabas inconsciente.

Mike asintió y carraspeó, tenía la garganta seca. Harvey lo entendió y le acercó el vaso de agua con la pajita, se la acercó a los labios y le ayudó a beber.

\- Me estaba matando todo el cuerpo y sentía que me iba morir, pero no estaba completamente inconsciente, escucharte no me lo permitió.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que te molesté?

\- Harvey… ¿Por qué tienes que ponerlo todo tan complicado? Te he oído… - Mike dejó de hablar un momento para encontrar las fuerzas de seguir hablando; los calmantes estaban a punto de hacerle dormir y aún así, el dolor todavía seguía siendo intenso. – He oído todo lo que me has dicho, pero no has terminado la última palabra. ¿Cuál era?

Harvey lo contempló un momento. Durante los dos últimos años, había conseguido guardar su mayor secreto sin que nadie, excepto Donna, tal vez, se diera cuenta, ni siquiera el propio Mike. había podido trabajar y lo había podido dejar marchar, sin revelarle lo que sentía por él… sobretodo porque hasta ese mismo día, mientras buscaba su cuerpo entre los escombros, no había estado realmente seguro de lo que sentía por él.

\- Mío. – Dijo por Harvey, tras soltar un largo y profundo suspiro. – Eres único y mío Mike. – Los ojos azules de Mike más profundos e intensos de lo que los había visto más, casi le dejaron sin respiración, pero había aprendido a controlarse cerca del muchacho, así que siguió hablando. – Se que estás con Rachel, se que la quieres y no te voy a pedir que rompas con ella. tampoco voy a pedirte que vuelvas a Pearson & Specter.

\- Ya lo has hecho.

\- Creía que estabas inconsciente. 

\- Pero te he oído. No querías que me fuera de la oficina. – Mike sonrió a pesar del dolor.

\- Sabes muy bien que no quería. 

Los dos guardaron silencio un momento, Mike necesitaba recuperar el aliento… Harvey también.

\- No, no quería que te fueras y sigo sin entender porque lo hiciste. ¿De verdad es ese el trabajo de tu vida? He visto cómo trabaja Jonathan… he visto cómo te trata y…

\- No me trata como tú, ¿verdad? Harvey, te di muchas oportunidades para pedirme que me quedara y no lo hiciste, sino que me diste más motivos para marcharme.

\- He sido un imbécil

\- Hey, espera, ¿Qué has dicho? – La carcajada hizo a Mike quedarse sin respiración de nuevo. 

\- Mike…

\- Vale, vale, es que no estoy acostumbrado a escucharte decir algo así. Pero me gusta, de verdad que me gusta esta nueva sinceridad tuya, Harvey. 

Harvey se levantó y se sentó en la esquina de la cama. Acarició la mejilla de Mike y se dio cuenta que no había estado tan nervioso en mucho tiempo, en toda su vida en realidad.

\- Creía que ibas a morir, Mike. Cuando te he visto ahí tirado, bajo los cascotes… Por un momento pensé que te había perdido, después de la peor bronca que hemos tenido nunca. – Mike guardó silencio, tragó saliva con fuerza y Harvey se fijó en como se movían sus labios por los nervios. – Nunca quise que te fueras, pero no podía atarte si querías marcharte. Y Rachel… Era más fácil estar celoso que…

\- Lo se, fue fácil estar con ella y verte como algo imposible.

\- Entonces…

\- No se si volveré a la oficina Harvey, sobretodo porque no se si hay oficina a la que volver, pero no se si estoy preparado para volver a trabajar para ti. 

\- Las cosas nos iban muy bien y lo sabes. Éramos el mejor equipo posible.

\- ¿Y dónde nos deja eso a nosotros, Harvey?

Harvey sujetó la barbilla de Mike con una mano y acarició sus labios con el pulgar. Cuando había estado sepultado por la puerta, Mike había pensado en él, en que no quería que esa discusión fuera lo último que Harvey recordara de él. Luchó para mantenerse tranquilo y consciente, para salir de allí y poder volver a verle y aclarar las cosas.

\- En cuanto salga de aquí te mandaré las cintas de tu padre.

\- No te preocupes por eso ahora. necesitas descansar y recuperarte.

\- ¿Y donde…

Harvey no le dejó terminar de hablar porque aprisionó los labios de Mike entre los suyos; tal vez esa era la única parte de su cuerpo que no le dolía. Cerró los ojos y se dejó querer, le hacía falta, porque todavía estaba aterrado; todavía temía ser lanzado contra la pared por una de esas cosas y terminar aplastado.  
Pero estar entre los brazos de Harvey, con sus labios, besándole le hacía sentir bien.

\- No lo se Mike. Cuando salgas de aquí hablaremos de todo.

\- ¿Todo…?

\- Nosotros, tu trabajo.

\- Rachel.

\- Rachel. – Asintió Harvey.

\- No quiero hacerle daño. Aunque temo que ya lo he hecho utilizándola.

Harvey quiso hablarme de Logan, de lo que estaba seguro que había entre él y Rachel o lo que ella no había permitido que pasara por estar todavía en una relación con Mike. Estaba seguro que eso podrían las cosas más fáciles; pero no dijo nada, guardó silencio y volvió a besarle, siguió haciéndolo rato, hasta que notó que Mike se quedaba dormido. Volvió a sentarse junto a la cama y sacó el teléfono móvil.

Llamó a Rachel, tal vez si hablaba con ella primero y aclaraba las cosas, no sería tan complicado para Mike dejar atrás aquello y aceptar lo que Harvey quería ofrecerle. Estaba seguro que nunca serían una pareja convencional, tal vez nunca serían una pareja después de todo, pero temer una vez por la vida de Mike y lamentarse por no haber intentado nada fue suficiente para hacer las cosas de otra manera.

\- Rachel, supongo que ya te has enterado de lo ocurrido, estoy con Mike en el hospital, pero se pondrá bien, no te preocupes, su vida no corre peligro… Pero necesito que vengas, tenemos que hablar… Creo que ya lo sabes… No solo es Logan… quiero que Mike vuelva, que vuelva a estar conmigo… quiero que Mike esté conmigo.


End file.
